Decisions for Katniss
by rosalinaluma12
Summary: Katniss has to choose between Gale and Peeta. The decisions is much harder since Prim, her deceased sister is not here to help her. How will she make the decision? DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters except for Ethan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss Point of View

It's two months after the war. Panem is getting back into shape pretty quickly. All the districts and to my surprise, the remainder of the Capitol are working together to put Panem back together, united. I am finding it hard to put myself back together. I lost Prim, Finnick, Rue, Cinna. Then there are the countless others: tributes, people from both the Districts and the Capitol who have died under Snow's reign and during the war.

There are no Districts anymore. There is no Capitol. There's just Panem, a united country trying desperately to put itself back together. I however will probably stay forever broken.

I'm living in a house in what was District 12. I decided to stay at home, it's comforting but also heartbreaking, the memories. District 12 isn't the same. New houses and roads are being built, shops are being opened. The Seam has ceased to exist. Everyone is apparently equal now, under Plutarch's government. Yes, a government. I was invited to be a part of it but I refused. I've had enough of that rubbish in District 13. Gale is a part of it, though. He lives in District 12 too. So does Peeta, Haymitch and my mother.

Peeta has recovered from his coma. He knows exactly who I am now and remembers everything. He has his own bakery here, in District 12. Haymitch is too drunk to be employed so he just stays at home, drinking. My mother is a nurse at the hospital. I hunt and sell what I catch for a living but I also get payed to sing now and again. I'm like a mockingjay, singing for everyone's entertainment.

I still wear the mockingjay badge. It's still my token and I'm still known as "The Girl on Fire". I don't like being called that. It reminds me of the war, the Hunger Games and Cinna. I really miss Cinna, Rue and Finnick. They were good friends. But most of all I miss my sister, Prim. She was too young to die. So were countless others. I feel responsible for all of their deaths. After all, I was the mockingjay of the war.

I was reading a book when a knock came on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it. It was Peeta, my fiancé.

"Hi, Katniss,"he said beaming, holding up a bunch of flowers. Thank goodness they weren't white roses, they were violets.

"Hey,"I said weakly.

I let him in and we went into the living room. We sat down on the sofa. There was silence.

"How are you feeling?"Peeta asked.

"Awful to be honest,"I told him.

"Talk to me,"said Peeta, gripping my hands. I looked into his eyes. I knew I could trust him.

I told him all about my depression, how much I miss Prim, Rue, Cinna and Finnick and how I felt I was to blame for thousands of deaths. Peeta hugged me and I cried onto his shoulder. I got his tshirt wet and snotty but he didn't seem to mind. We stayed like that for a while before we broke apart.

"I'll stay with you tonight, if you want,"said Peeta.

"What for?"I asked.

"To keep you company,"he said.

"But I...eh...didn't want to cause any trouble..."I began.

"Nonsense,"said Peeta brightly, "Here, I just have to go and close the bakery and maybe get a few bits and bobs. I'll be back in ten, okay?"

"Okay,"I said smiling.

Peeta gave me one last hug before he hurried out of the house and I sat down on the sofa to wait for him.

Peeta Point of View

I ran out of Katniss's house as fast as I could to the bakery. People on the street stared but I didn't care. I had to get back to Katniss as fast as I could. I burst into the bakery. That startled Ethan, my assistant baker.

"What's the hurry, Peeta?"he asked.

"Must..get...to...Katniss,"I said as I put my toothbrush, razor and shaving cream into a toiletries bag.

"Why, is she hurt?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Oh no! I just don't want to leave her alone, that's all,"I said, putting my toilitries bag and my sleeping bag into a big rucksack.

As I was about to leave the bakery, Ethan stopped me.

"WHAT Ethan?"I said frustrated, "I'll close the bakery later!"

"No, I'll do it,"said Ethan, taken aback by my frustration,"I just wanted to give you this, it was the last stuff on the shelves, you should give it to Katniss."

He handed me a carrier bag. There was a loaf of bread and a fruitcake decorated with white icing and yellow flowers in seperate containers.

"Thanks, Ethan,"I said apologetically,"I'm sorry I got frustrated."

"It's fine!,"said Ethan, cheerfully,"Now, go! You don't want to keep Katniss waiting!"

I nodded and raced out of the bakery to Katniss's house. I knocked on the door, panting. She answered it while holding up a stopwatch.

"That took you exactly eleven minutes and thirty seconds. A little overtime, but better late than never!"she said laughing.

I laughed and kissed her before handing her the carrier bag.

"It was Ethan's idea,"I said.

"Oh he's so thoughtful! Thank him for me when you see him but, for now, thank you for carrying it over for me and for staying with me, tonight."

"It's no bother, Katniss."I said.

"I'm hungry, do you want some bread with jam and the fruitcake?"

We ate the bread and fruitcake and went straight to bed because Katniss looked tired. Well, to tell the truth, I was tired too.

I set up the sleeping bag beside her bed. She hopped into bed.

"Goodnight, Peeta,"she said.

"Goodnight,"I replied.

She held out her hand. I took it. We fell asleep, still holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta Point of View

I woke up. I looked for Katniss, but she wasn't in her bed. She was probably down stairs. I went downstair. I smelt the delicious fried eggs and buttery toast.

"Morning, Katniss!"I said, cheerfully, hugging her.

"Morning, Peeta,"she replied, kissing me on the cheek. She makes my heart melt when she kisses me.

She continued cooking the eggs while I sat down at the dining table. I watched her as she put the eggs and toast onto seperate plates, poured us both some tea and sat down opposite me. We tucked into the breakfast.

"This tastes good, Katniss,"I said, munching some toast, "I had forgotten how good you were at cooking."

"I suppose in the arena I didn't have the best ingredients,"she said, smiling, "Prim was a great cook."

We were silent for a moment. Now that I knew how much she missed Prim, I felt a pang of guilt and pain in my heart for her. I held out my hand, to comfort her somehow. She took it and gave it a squeeze. We stared at eachother. We didn't stop staring at eachother until we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it,"she said, rising from the table. I watched her walk into the hall towards the door. I wondered who is was as I ate some more egg and toast

Katniss Point of View

I walked through the hallway to answer the door. It was Gale.

"Hey, Katnip,"said Gale, smiling, "Comming hunting today?"

"Yes, when I get dressed,"I said, "Come in. I made eggs. Peeta is here, too."

The smile left Gale's face and turned into a scowl. He was so jealous of Peeta. I don't understand why. Gale can get almost any girl he wants, with his good looks. Well, I suppose Peeta is good looking, too but not as much as he is. But Peeta has charm, I saw it in the interviews with Caeser. His charm is why even Haymitch was fond of him.

I led Gale into the kitchen. He took a seat on Peeta's right. There was silence.

"Hi, Gale,"said Peeta, smiling. I knew that it was a fake smile, though.

"Hi,"Gale grunted, staring at the eggs.

"I'll get a knife and fork for you, Gale,"I said quickly, rushing over to get a knife and fork.

I handed them to Gale. He took them and picked up and egg with his fork.

"Thanks, Katnip,"he said smiling a little.

"I'm just going up to get dressed,"I said , "I'll be back in a minute."

I rushed upstairs to get dressed. I get dressed pretty quickly. I wore a navy tshirt, jeans, my fathers leather jacket and leather boots. I picked up my bow and arrow and went down the stairs. I stopped half way down the stairs when I heard Peeta and Gale, talking. I stopped to listen.

"Peeta, I think it would be a very good idea if she joins government."

"Gale, she isn't ready for anything big right now. She is depressed from the loss of her loved ones, especially Prim."

"It's an opportunity for her to forget about her depression."

"Gale, I know what it's like losing a family, it's hard."

"Yeah, a family who didn't care about you."

"How would you feel if you lost your family?"

"You know nothing of my family."

"Neither do you!"

"You know nothing about Katniss, either."

"I was in the arena with her, I fought by her side. I've have seen all her different emotions and I know what her instincts are."

"I have been friends with her since we were young, we were going to date before you came along and ruined it."

"Well, tough! She's my fiancé now."

"That doesn't mean she loves you more!"

"Oh yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. They were acting like think they know me! Let's see if this startles them! I aimed at the remaining egg on the plate. I fired and watched as the arrow landed exactly on the egg yolk. Peeta and Gale jumped back startled. I ran down stairs and retrieved my arrow. I glared at both of them.

"You think you know me?!"I shouted, angrilly, "Well you didn't expect THAT did you? Well?!"

Peeta and Gale were silent. They both looked frightened.

"Trying to plan MY life WITHOUT me?"I yelled, furiously, "Bickering and arguing over me! Do you not know how much I despise stupid pointless arguments like the one you two are puttinng on display? You BOTH disgust me! Good bye!"

I ran out the door and slamed it behind me. Tears dripped down my face. I knew who I could turn to, now. There was only one person in the world left who would help me in a crisis like this. She would understand, seeing as boys fought over her when she was younger. I knocked on the door. Mum answered it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gale Point of View

Katniss just stormed out of the house. Now, Peeta and I are sitting at her table in silence. It's all his fault. If he had agreed with me, none of this would have happened.

"This is all your fault, Peeta!"I said crossly.

"_My _fault?"said Peeta just as crossly, "_You_ are the one who started this stupid argument and you call it _my _fault!"

"Get back to your bakery, you twit,"

"Well you get back to your snooty government, fool,"

"Well guess what, when I get Katniss, she will join it."

"No she won't and you know she won't. She wants nothing to do with that."

"Well good luck bringing her to your bakery."

"I know she doesn't want that either, just leave her alone."

"No, you leave her alone!"

"Gale, please shut up and leave."

"Fine, but I'm going to see Katniss."

"No, you will just make her worse. I'll talk to Katniss."

"NO!"

We both charged to the door. I pushed Peeta out of the way and opened the door. He pushed me back and ran out the door. I ran out after him. I looked frantically around District 12 for Katniss. I ran Katniss's mother's house. Peeta went too, unfortunately. We banged on the door. I glared at him and, to my surprise, he glared back. Mrs. Everdeen opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen,"said Peeta politely,"Do you know where Katniss is?"

"She is in the house and she's asleep,"said Mrs. Everdeen.

"Oh, great,"I said relieved, "I just need to talk to her."

"Me too,"said Peeta.

"You can't talk to her,"said Mrs. Everdeen curtly, "She is in no fit condition to speak to either of you today."

"But this is important!"I moaned.

"No, it's not more important than Katniss's state right now!"said Mrs. Everdeen.

"We could _try _talking to her,"said Peeta.

"I've told you, she is in no mood to talk to you!"

"How would you know? We haven't tried yet!"I said angrilly.

Mrs. Everdeen exploded with anger.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY AS A NURSE. I KNOW WHEN A PATIENT IS NOT IN A GOOD MOOD! I..."

"Gale let's just go,"said Peeta quietly.

"YOU MAY NOT LEAVE UNTIL I'M THROUGH TALKING TO YOU!"Mrs. Everdeen screeched.

We stopped on our tracks. This was not going to end well.

"MY DAUGHTER IS DEPRESSED, ANXIOUS AND DISTRAUGHT AND YOU TWO JUST ADDED TO IT. SHE CAME TO ME IN _BITS_! YOU TWO _DISGUST _ME! YOU TRY BEING HER! HER FATHER DIED, SHE VOLUNTEERED FOR HER SISTER TO SAVE HER LIFE! SHE FOUGHT FOR YOU TWO, ME AND EVENTUALLY THE DISTRICTS REBELLING AGAINST THE CAPITOL. BUT MOST OF ALL, SHE FOUGHT FOR HER SISTER, TO KEEP HER ALIVE. WELL THAT WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM HER! SHE HAS TRIED SO HARD FOR YOU TWO! GALE, SHE HELPED PROVIDE FOR YOUR FAMILY NO MATTER HOW GRUMPY YOU WERE TO HER. AND PEETA, SHE SAVED YOU QUITE A FEW TIMES AND THEN STILL LOVED YOU IN THAT COMA EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE SO AGGRESSIVE TO HER. I'M NOT SAYING YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR HER AND THAT YOU HAVEN'T SUFFERED BUT YOU TWO THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT YOURSELVES ALREADY! SHE HAS LOST SO MANY PEOPLE AND THEN SHE GOES AROUND BLAMING HERSELF! SHE BLAMES HERSELF FOR ALMOST EVERYTHING THAT WENT WRONG AND IS ALWAYS SO ANXIOUS THAT YOU'RE SAFE. JUST GET OUT YOU SELFISH FOOLS!"

With that, Mrs. Everdeen went inside her house and slammed the front door. I looked at Peeta and he looked right back at me. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'm going hunting...alone,"I said.

"Well I'm going to open the bakery."

We walked away in seperate directions.

Katniss Point of View

I heard my mothers rant. The shouting outside woke me up. I watched it from the window. When my mother came inside I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mom,"I said, "For finally talking sense into them.

"It's no problem, honey,"said Mom, and she kissed me on the forehead.

"You'll probably need something for your sore throat,"I said concerned.

"OK, dear,"she said, "I'll get something in work. You can stay here and read a book or something ot you can go out. Call me if you have anymore trouble with them, OK?"

"Yes, Mam,"I said.

She put in her coat and left the house. I lay down on the sofa and sighed. Life can be so difficult. I decided to visit Haymitch. I put on my coach and headed to Haymitch's house.

I knocked on his black door. He opened it and I was surprised to see him sober. Haymitch eyed me up and down.

"Come in,"he said, "And sit on the couch in the living room."

I plonked down on a white leather couch. His house was in good condition thanks to Gale's mother. He sat down on the white leather armchair.

"I already know what's up,"said Haymitch, "Your mother told me everything before she went to work today."

"How'd she know I'd visit you?"I asked surprised.

"She obviously knows you well,"said Haymitch, "Well she _is _your mother."

"Right,"I said quietly, "So what's your opinion on this?"

"Peeta is better for you,"he said.

"Why do you say that?"I asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I dislike Gale. His mother's nice but him, no. He is never satisfied unless he gets his own way and he's as grumpy as hell when he doesn't."

"And how exactly, do you know that?"I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've talked to him a few times and as you know, sweetheart, I can be very quick at knowing who people really are. I thought you would have seen that by now."

"And why do you say Peeta's the better man?"I asked.

"Katniss, I've known Peeta quite a while now, as you know. He is a trustworthy, kind, cheerful, peaceful and quite a handsome young man. He would do anything for you, as you've seen enough times already and unlike Gale, he will give instead of take. Believe me when I say this, Peeta would make a much steadier husband than Gale."

"Do you think Gale has any good traits?"I asked.

"Well, eh, he is handsome, strong, good at hunting, eh, he speaks his mind most of the time, eh, he doesn't want you to get hurt, he's carefree and willing to have a bit of fun. He's funny but so is Peeta mind you, and Peeta's strong too..."

"Is that honestly the best you can do?"I asked.

"Well yes,"said Haymitch.

"Well all I need to do is think about it first,"I said thoughtfully, "But I'll keep what you said in mind. I'd best be going, Haymitch. Thanks for having me."

"No problem, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta Point of View

I haven't seen Katniss in four days. I've tried to visit her but her mother won't let me in and she herself has ignored me. I'm so worried about her. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt her. I'm pretty angry at Gale, for he played a part in this but most of all I'm angry at myself. Angry that I wasn't there when she needed me the most, before and after the war. I'm furious that I played a part in making her feel so depressed and alone. I know how that feels. If only I could help her.

I walked to the bakery. I baked some bread, cupcakes, biscuits and cakes. Then it hit me. I could cheer her up by making her a special cake. I decided to make a four tier cake, each cake with a different flavour. I decided to make red velvet, chocolate cake, lemon cake and cream and jam cake. I put the cakes in the oven and opened up the shop. Then Ethan walked into the shop.

"Do I smell red velvet cake?"Ethan asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, and it's for Katniss,"I said.

"How is she?"Ethan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in four days," I said sadly, "I feel awful without her."

"It's nice of you to bake her a cake,"said Ethan.

"Yeah,"I replied.

"I'll put the bread and stuff out,"said Ethan,"I'll bake more, too. You can focus on making those cakes."

"Thanks, Ethan. I appreciate it,"

After about five minutes, i took the cakes out of the oven. I decorated them. I put white icing, strawberries and raspberries on the red velvet cake. I put white icing and yellow and white sugar flowers on the lemon cake. I put chocolate icing and chocolate drops on the chocolate cake. Last but not least, I put pink icing on the cream and jam cake and wrote "I miss you" on the cake with my white icing pen. I started baking some cupcakes when Haymitch walked in.

"Hey Haymitch, what can I do for you?"I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, privately, Peeta,"said Haymitch, "Do you mind if I take him aside for a moment, Ethan?"

"No, not at all,"said Ethan.

"Thanks, sorry, Ethan,"I said quickly as Haymitch pulled me out the door.

I wondered what Haymitch was going to say. He can be so unpredictable sometimes.

"Peeta, you know how upset Katniss is, right?"Haymitch asked.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry about it. I didn't know I hurt her so badly,"I replied.

"Peeta, it's not all your fault. It's also Gale, the Hunger Games, the war, death, fear. She is afraid and mournful. Life hit her hard in the face several times, too many times and she has finally fallen. All we need to do is help her back up again."

"How?"I asked.

"Well, you gotta give some space and time to think about things and when she's ready, support her. If you do that Peeta, she will always love you. If you do that, you will beat Gale."

"Thanks, Haymitch,"I said, graciously, "For being a great mentor."

"No problem,"said Haymitch.

"Eh Haymitch, I was wondering if you could deliver something to Katniss for me."

"What would that be?"

"A cake."

Haymitch looked surprised for a split second. Then, he smiled.

"Of course,"said Haymitch, "Anything for the best male tributeI ever had."

I led him back into the bakery and handed him a tall box that contained the cake. I also gave him an envelope.

"Thanks for delivering these for me, Haymitch,"I said.

"No problem,"said Haymitch as he walked out of the shop.

I went back to running the bakery.

Katniss Point of View.

The doorbell rang. I woke up from my deep slumber. I looked out the window. It was Haymitch, carrying a tall box and an envelope in his mouth. I let him in. He put the box on the coffee table.

"A special delivery from a special someone,"said Haymitch.

I was very surprised. Haymitch opened the box from the bottom and lifted it off to reveal a four tier cake. I gasped.

"There's cream and jam cake, red velvet, chocolate cake and lemon cake,"said Haymitch.

I wa speechless for a second. I examined the cake from the yellow and white flowers to the "I miss you" on the cake on the top tier.

"Who made this for me?"I asked.

"Take a guess,"said Haymitch,"Who in District 12 bakes?

"Peeta,"I whispered.

Suddenly, I noticed envelope with my name written on it in neat writing.

"Is this from Peeta, too?"I asked, holding up the envelope.

Haymitch nodded. I carefully opened the envelope to reveal the letter inside.

_Dear Katniss,_

_How are you? I'm missing you loads. It's been so hard without seeing your beautiful face, hearing your lovely voice. You mean so much to me. I actually shed tears last night, thinking of you. You're always on my mind. I toss and turn in bed at night, dreaming about you. I'm lost without you._

_I'm deeply sorry about all of your suffering. I understand how hard it is to be alone, trust me. I've experienced it first hand. I feel terrible for the part I've played in your sorrows. I'm sorry I wasn't there in times you needed me. I never wanted you to get hurt in anyway._

_l love you very much, Katniss and I hope I will see you again soon. Take all the time you need._

_WIth love,_

_Peeta_

I had tears in my eyes. That was the sweetest thing anyone wrote about me. I realised how much I miss him. Haymitch hugged me tightly.

"Peeta loves you very much, Katniss,"said Haymitch, "He would do anything for you. He means every word he said in that letter."

"I love him, too,"I said quietly.

"I better get going,"said Haymitch, "Seeya."

Haymitch walked out of the house and closed the door. I waited until my mam came home from work before we both tucked into Peeta's delicious cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale Point of View

I saw Peeta giving Haymitch a box and a letter which I heard was for Katniss. Now I have to give her something. I have to beat Peeta, my rival. Katniss is mine and I'll be able to convince her to join the government. I'll hunt something for her. She'd like that and she'd miss hunting with me in the forest, so she'll come back to me.

I put on my hunting boots early the next morning and put my bow over my shoulder. I picked up my bag of arrows and made my way to the forest. I remembered when they put the electric fence there. I shuddered at the memory of life before the war. Everything is better because of the new government. Every district and every person has equal rights. We base our policies on what our ancestors, the Americans did. Something they call a democracy. It's better than Snow's way. Anything is better than his way.

I hid behind the bushes. I saw a flock of game. Quietly, I picked up my bow and got ready to shoot. I shot and I hit one. The other birds flew away. I but the bird in my bag. Then I found a berry bush. According to my knowledge of the forest they weren't poisonous. I picked them and put them in a seperate bag to the game. I killed four more birds and then went home. I tied the bird's necks together with a red ribbon and arranged some red roses I had picked in the forest. Then, I dropped them on Katniss's doorstep with a note that said.

_Hey Katnip,_

_I hope you are feeling better. I went to the forest to collect and hunt this stuff for you. Just to let you know, I am thinking of you. I hope you like it and that I will see you soon. _

_Gale_

I was pleased with the note I wrote. It might be soppy enough to make Katniss believe I love her and then she'll be my girlfriend and we might even get married and have kids together. Better yet, she will definitely join the government when I convince her enough. Sure all she does for a living is hunt, sing and give interviews with Peeta. She'd earn much more money working for the government.

I went on the train to where the Capitol once sat. The trains are for public use now. It's the same railway as the one Snow's government made. There was no point in making a new system when the old one was fast enough.

Then I walked from the train station to the government offices and went up in the lift to my office for a meeting with the other governers.

Katniss Point of View

I got a gift from Gale as well. I'm pretty sure that he copied Peeta's idea but it's the thought that counts. I read his note and became paranoid. Gale doesn't normally write, let alone speak like that. He doesn't go all soppy like Peeta. That's the problem with Peeta. He can be way too soppy with me sometimes.

He gave me five game birds, their necks tied with a red ribbon and red roses. Thank _goodness _he didn't give me white roses. I smell the roses. They have a similar smell to the white roses. The flashbacks start. Snow giving me the white rose. Snows's rose infused mansion. Blood dripping from Snow's mouth as he tortures Peeta, Gale, Prim, my mother, Rue, Finnick, Johanna, Cinna. All the people I care about dying because of Snow. Then I faint on the floor.

I open my eyes. I'm in hospital. I hear the doctors hurrying up and down the corridor outside my room.

"Katniss,"a voice says.

I turn to look at my mother. She has tear stains on her cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. She hugs me tightly.

"How long have I been asleep,"I ask.

"Three days,"my mother answered, "Roses don't seem to be very good for you."

"They remind me of Snow,"I said.

"May I ask you what happened?"my mother said concerned.

"Gale left a gift of game birds and red roses at the door for me. I sniffed the roses, flashbacks came and I fainted."

"Do you mind me asking what the flashbacks were?"my mother asked.

"There was one where he gave me a white rose. Then there was eh...his mansion. Then he was torturing and killing everyone I care about including you then I fainted."

"You poor, poor thing!"my mother exclaimed as she started sobbing onto my shoulder.

I hugged her tightly. I realised how much she suffered since my father died. One of daughters in the Hunger Games..twice and now depressed. Then her other daughter, her favourite daughter, dead.

"I'm sorry,"my mother sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry,"I said, "For not being there for you when you needed me."

"I'm the one who's meant to be there, Katniss,"my mother replied, "I'm the mother."

"Daughters should support their mother too,I answered,"I should have been more like Prim."

"Katniss, you're perfect just the way you are, remember that."

I stayed silent The silence stayed until a nurse came in.

"Ms. Everdeen, someone is here to see you, will I let them in?"she said.

"OK,"I replied, wondering who it was.

All I saw was a man with blonde hair rushing towards me and kissing my cheek. Then I realised it was Peeta. I smiled.

"Katniss, thank goodness you're alright!"he said with tears in his eyes, "I was so worried. I'm sorry about everything. What I did to upset you and put you under pressure. Please, please forgive me."

He broke down into sobs. I was very surprised, I rarely saw Peeta cry like this. I reached out to stroke his hair.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll forgive you. Don't cry, I'm fine, really,"I stammered, not really knowing what to do.

My mother stepped in and helped Peeta up. She made him sit down on the chair beside my bed and got him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and nose with it and turned his attention back to me.

"Hey, I missed you,"I said.

I sighed, smiled and held out my hand. He took it.

"I missed you too,"I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Gale Point of View

Katniss is in hospital. Haymitch told me when I was on the way to work this morning. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I rang Plutard to tell him I wouldn't be able to come to work today. He was okay with it. I looked up at the white hospital building. I shuddered at the memories of the hospital back in District 13.

District 13 isn't underground anymore. People are livng there now. They don't make nuclear weapons anymore. They produce paper. For books, money, card and whatever's made out of paper. They have a huge factory there and they are building houses, shops, a hospital and a town hall.

I'm walking through the long corridors of the pristine hospital. I stopped outside Katniss's room. I knocked.

"Come in!"said Katniss.

I opened the door. Katniss was surprised to see me. I rushed to her side and kneeled down.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry,"I said meaningfully, "I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen. I..."

I explained everything to her. How I felt like I was constantly competing with Peeta. How I really wanted her to join government but now, all I care about is that she is safe and happy. How much I loved her but now, I felt she'd be better off without me.

"I swear, I didn't mean for you to be upset, I didn't mean to hurt you, Katniss. I.."

"Gale, it's okay,"said Katniss, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It's just roses seem to remind me of Snow and everything Snow did during his reign. The Hunger Games, torturing people, bullying. It reminds me of how cruel one man can be. I know you didn't know that."

"Katniss," I said slowly, "As soon as I heard you in hospital, I was thinking of moving out of the district. To the Capitol. I think it would be better for both of us."

"How?"Katniss asked, surprised.

"Well, eh, I'd be closer to my job and I might give you more hallucanations because it was me who gave you the roses. Also, if we ever did start a relationship, I don't think it would work out."

"Gale, you wouldn't give me hallucanations. I'd miss you if you moved out of the district. I'd miss hunting with you. Though, I think a romantic relationship between you and me would be strange. I'd prefer you as a friend. See, you're more like a brother to me."

"All right then, sister,"I said, "How about this. I can come back every weekend to hunt with you...okay?"

"Okay then, brother!"I said, laughing.

I kissed Katniss on the cheek and walked out of the room smiling. I saw Peeta waiting outside to see Katniss with orchids in his hand.

"Is she alright, Gale?"said Peeta.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Look, Gale, I'm sorry for fighting with you. I just felt that I was...competing against you."

"I'm sorry too,"I replied, "Hey, Peeta, would you mind doing something for me?"

"Okay,"said Peeta.

I looked at him very seriously.

"Take care of my sister, Katniss for me, okay?"I said.

"Right,"said Peeta who looked very confused.

I walked away, happily. Happy that Katniss was happy.

Katniss Point of View

After that conversation with Gale, the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders. I'm glad he wasn't angry at my decision to choose Peeta. Besides, he _was _more like a brother to me. It would be kind of weird to date him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said cheerfully.

Peeta walked in with a bunch of purple orchids. I smiled at him. He looked very confused.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"It's just something Gale said,"Peeta replied, "He told me to take care of his sister for him. It just...confused me. What does he mean?"

"He means,"I said smiling, "That he's allowing you to remain my fiancé and that he is going to act like a brother to me from now on."

"So, that means, I can marry you?"Peeta asked.

"Yes!"I said.

Peeta dropped the orchids and ran over to me. He kissed me on the lips. He really is a great kisser. We stayed that way for a moment until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"I said for the third time today.

Haymitch walked in and smiled when he saw Peeta and I together.

"Gale said goodbye to me while I was on my way to the hospital,"said Haymitch, "He said that there might be a wedding soon. What does he mean?"

"He means," I said laughing, "That he is moving to the Capitol, remaining my friend and that Peeta and I are getting married soon."

"He's moving to the Capitol?"said Haymitch and Peeta in unison.

"Yes!"I replied, "So he doesn't have to get the train for three hours to work."

Haymitch was quiet for a moment. Then, he smiled.

"Well, congratulations!"he said, "I'm happy for you."

Haymitch left the room. Peeta turned to me.

"I love you, Katniss,"he said.

I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too,"I replied.


End file.
